<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lembranças by SongGayeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859856">Lembranças</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongGayeon/pseuds/SongGayeon'>SongGayeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, XiuChen - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongGayeon/pseuds/SongGayeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jongdae agia como o admirador secreto com toda a paciência do mundo, esperando o dia em que seu vizinho capturaria os pequenos sinais de seu interesse.<br/>Mas o destino prega peças e o que era para ser uma surpresa acabou por surpreender.</p><p>II XiuChen II</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lembranças</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="texto">
  <p>O envelope azul estava sobre a mesinha da sala, perto da rosa branca, uma fotografia e tanto para quem olhasse a beleza daquelas duas combinações juntas.</p>
  <p>Sorri. Não conseguia evitar sorrir desde que meus pensamentos tomavam forma e corriam para o garoto que vivia do outro lado do corredor.</p>
  <p>Olhei rapidamente pelo olho mágico, o coração batendo descompassado no peito quando o barulho de seus passos ecoou pelo corredor. Sob a lente arredondada vi Kim Minseok chegar de sua caminhada matinal, uma das mãos sustentando o peso de sua velha bicicleta, enquanto retirava as chaves do bolso.</p>
  <p>Senti que poderia morrer de felicidade quando vi o chaveiro que se prendia às suas chaves: um coelho azul de orelhas pinceladas de branco; um presente que havia deixado em sua porta três semanas atrás.</p>
  <p>Minseok não demorou-se no corredor, mas sua aparição foi o suficiente para que aquelas últimas horas esperando-o tivessem sido recompensadas.</p>
  <p>Não era a toa que eu havia me apaixonado por Minseok assim que ele mudou-se para o apartamento em frente ao meu. No começo o real interesse era apenas uma mera curiosidade, mas os encontros e desencontros, as pequenas conversas quando nos esbarrávamos e os sorrisos que eram direcionados em minha direção foi o suficiente para que soubesse que, independente se eu mal o conhecesse, eu estava certamente nutrindo sentimentos pelo rapaz de olhos brilhantes e sorriso gentil.</p>
  <p>Agarrei o envelope azul e levantei a rosa em frente ao nariz, sorrindo quando senti seu aroma suave impregnar-me.</p>
  <p>Esse jogo com Kim Minseok estava se arrastando há meses. Não por não ter coragem de lhe falar sobre meus sentimentos abertamente, mas porque queria tentar me aproximar dele de maneira que fosse confortável para o mesmo. Queria que ele visse os pequenos sinais e decidisse por si só se poderia corresponder o sentimento.</p>
  <p>Durante esse tempo em que agi como seu admirador secreto, não sendo ausente em nenhum momento, eu e Minseok nos tornamos amigos. A aproximação, para minha grande alegria, partiu dele e me vi indeciso se deveria perguntar sobre aquela súbita mudança ou continuar com os pequenos sinais. Mas algo em Minseok ainda me deixava receoso, portanto decidi que o esperaria. Eu esperaria por ele mesmo que fosse por meses ou anos. No fim, eu apenas esperaria.</p>
  <p>Naquela noite, quando Minseok saiu para apresentar-se no café onde trabalhava, eu novamente deixei-lhe os presentes. A flor branca havia se tornado usual e um símbolo do que eu sentia por ele, uma vez que percebi que ele guardava todas que ganhava em um grande vaso, regando-as e cuidando para que recebessem a luz solar da janela de seu apartamento. Porque Kim Minseok era assim: se preocupava com as pequenas coisas e estipulava à elas um valor mais alto do que era necessário. Ele sabia ser gentil e educado; brincalhão e sensível, ao mesmo tempo que tinha a seriedade que sua idade determinava. Ele era uma mutação sempre que o momento pedia e conseguia fazer qualquer pessoa sentir-se bem apenas com um de seus sorrisos sinceros.</p>
  <p>Talvez fosse por ser perfeito demais que Minseok tornou-se algo inalcançável para mim.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>[...]</strong>
  </p>
  <p>A neve novamente cobria as ruas de Seoul, fazendo que todos os lugares se tornassem partes de um cenário de filme.</p>
  <p>Aquecido sobre três camadas de roupas, com um cachecol envolvendo o pescoço e um touca aquecendo minhas orelhas, eu formava uma grande bola de neve no parque em frente ao apartamento que vivia. Embora as luvas aquecessem minhas mãos, ainda assim eu podia sentir a neve adentrar os fios do tecido e ali formarem pequenas gotículas de água.</p>
  <p>— Fazendo um boneco de neve? — em meio ao trabalho de fazer a bola de neve tornar-se ainda maior virei-me para ver quem adentrava tão despreocupadamente o parque, a voz curiosa em minha direção.</p>
  <p>Agradeci aos céus por já estar corado do esforço, caso contrário Kim Minseok teria percebido o rubor que se espalhou pelo meu rosto assim que percebi sua presença interromper minha solidão.</p>
  <p>Minseok vestia um casaco fofo que o fazia parecer duas vez maior do que era. O poncho sobre sua cabeça evitava que os fios loiros ficassem salpicados de neve. Ele sorria. O mesmo sorriso que venho observando há mais de um ano. Tão brilhante e contagiante que fazia que o coração aquecesse apenas com o pequeno indício dele crescendo nos cantos de seus lábios.</p>
  <p>— Gosta de bonecos de neve? — a pergunta era boba em todos os sentidos, mas não me importei, nem mesmo quando Minseok gargalhou prazerosamente, seus olhos nunca desviando dos meus; conectados por algo muito além de nós mesmos.</p>
  <p>— Sim. Gosto muito. — a seriedade que ele teve ao dizer aquelas palavras me pareceu ditar muito mais do que apenas sobre um mero boneco. Parecia revelar seus sentimentos mais íntimos e, por um segundo, me repreendi por estar realmente imaginando que ele dizia aquilo para mim e não para minha pergunta idiota.</p>
  <p>— Quer ajudar? — novamente me vi fazendo mais uma das perguntas mais estúpidas que já fizera, porém o sorriso de Minseok foi o suficiente para que eu não quisesse enfiar minha cara na neve e congelar até ele ir embora.</p>
  <p>Um assentir entusiasmado veio em minha direção.</p>
  <p>Passos se aproximaram.</p>
  <p>Pegadas foram deixadas.</p>
  <p>E quando percebi eu estava ao lado de Minseok, alisando o gelo do boneco, nossas mãos se esbarrando vez ou outra, enquanto olhares envergonhados eram trocados e sorrisos abafados dados.</p>
  <p>Não sei dizer o quão feliz fui naquele dia. Só sei dizer que foi uma das melhores recordações que já tive na minha vida. Tão cheia de lealdade e sentimentos que fazem qualquer casal de anos de casamento realmente parecerem uma piada mediante aquele sentimento incólume que nos unia.</p>
  <p>O Natal passou, mas o boneco de neve continuou durante todo o inverno me encarando pela janela do meu apartamento. Recordando-me que aqueles minutos preciosos foram verdadeiros. Recordando que tudo fora real e genuíno.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>[...]</strong>
  </p>
  <p>No fim de Março recebi um pedido especial da pessoa mais improvável o possível.</p>
  <p>Com o gato em mãos, Minseok apareceu em minha porta com o mesmo sorriso de sempre, derretendo-me o coração e bagunçando todos os meus sentidos.</p>
  <p>A bola de pelo em seus braços era de um ruivo belo que combinava com o dono. Algo na imagem dos dois juntos parecia certa demais, como se fossem feitos para estarem juntos.</p>
  <p>Minseok iria viajar por alguns dias e precisava de alguém disponível para ficar com Rooler. Não pude evitar rir do nome do bichano, mesmo com Minseok apontando mil e um motivos para o nome combinar com o felino.</p>
  <p>Embora sua viagem me deixasse triste, em parte a ideia de ser confiável o bastante para cuidar de algo tão precioso para Minseok me deixava seguro. Era como se, implicitamente, ele deixasse claro que confiava em mim mais do que eu imaginava.</p>
  <p>As semanas se passaram, presentes e mais presentes foram deixados na porta da frente, ciente de que quando ele retornasse os recolheria com todo cuidado e carinho.</p>
  <p>Até mesmo Rooler e eu estávamos nos acostumando à presença um do outro com a ausência da pessoa mais importante para ambos. Entretanto, não dava para negar que a ânsia por ver Minseok era recíproca entre mim e o bichento.</p>
  <p>Quando mais duas semanas se arrastaram e nenhuma notícia foi dada tudo começou a ficar realmente preocupante.</p>
  <p>Os presentes na porta se acumulavam mais e mais, as pétalas brancas murchavam, assim como minha esperança de seu retorno.</p>
  <p>Rooler se enroscava em mim com mais frequência, exigindo explicações em seus miados deprimidos, como se perguntasse onde seu dono havia ido parar. Era claro que minha única resposta era olhá-lo com o mesmo semblante vazio e acariciar seu pelo alaranjado com a ponta dos dedos.</p>
  <p>Uma nova estação chegou e com ela um estranho batendo à porta.</p>
  <p>Não soube dizer quando comecei a chorar e quando as lágrimas, já escassas, pararam de correr. Rooler, mesmo sentindo a atmosfera estranha, tentava me acalmar ao se aconchegar em meus braços e se esconder na curva do meu pescoço.</p>
  <p>No fim, Minseok havia me deixado apenas seu fiel companheiro, partido para jamais retornar e cicatrizar o estrago que havia feito.</p>
  <p>As chaves do apartamento vizinho, ainda com o chaveiro de coelho o qual parecia me encarar zombeteiro, foi-me entregue pelo advogado. Eu deveria esvaziar o local antes que o próximo inquilino chegasse. Era um pedido que Minseok havia deixado. Ele confiava apenas em Kim Jongdae para fazer isso, como mesmo dissera o homem em seu paletó fino.</p>
  <p>Girei a maçaneta, sabendo que jamais a veria ser aberta pelo seu dono novamente. Sabendo que seu sorriso gentil após uma longa caminhada era apenas uma lembrança imaculada na teia dos meus próprios pensamentos.</p>
  <p>Rooler foi o primeiro a adentrar aquele santuário, familiarizado com o espaço e tudo que havia nele, mas algo na expressão do gato dizia que sentia como se faltasse alguma coisa.</p>
  <p>— Sim, você está certo. — falei para o bichano, limpando com ferocidade as lágrimas que insistiam em cair pelo meu rosto.</p>
  <p>Na estante ao lado da porta acompanhei as imagens que emolduravam os diversos porta-retratos, todos estampando um Minseok sorridente durante as etapas de sua vida. O último porta-retrato, para minha surpresa, estava vazio. Tão vazio quanto eu mesmo me sentia naquele momento.</p>
  <p>Notei a caixa de madeira sobre a mesa em frente ao estofado verde que tantas vezes repugnei pela sua cor, levando apenas seu dono a rir de minhas caretas engraçadas.</p>
  <p>Me sentei com Rooler ao meu lado, tão quieto como nunca estivera antes, como se soubesse que o momento exigia apenas o silêncio como cúmplice.</p>
  <p>Abri a caixa, sabendo que se não o fizesse não haveria mais ninguém para fazê-lo.</p>
  <p>No instante que a caixa foi aberta senti tudo que ainda se mantinha firme dentro de mim ruir como uma avalanche cruel, destruindo tudo que estava em sua frente.</p>
  <p>Ali, alinhadas com cuidado, estavam todas as cartas recebidas de seu admirador secreto, junto com os presentes que as acompanharam.</p>
  <p>Com lágrimas nos olhos, percebi a carta verde limão, diferente do envelope azul sempre familiar, se destacar entre as demais, procurando ser notada a qualquer custo.</p>
  <p>Abri o envelope e vi a escrita familiar de Minseok, ondulada mais do que qualquer outra coisa.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Para: Kim Jongdae</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Você deve estar se perguntando por que não contei.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu tive um ano para tomar coragem e fazê-lo, mas tive medo. Tive medo de você não conseguir sorrir novamente quando soubesse.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu simplesmente não podia imaginar não vê-lo sorrir novamente, seria como se, pela primeira vez, a doença realmente estivesse me afetando.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Talvez você pense que sou egoísta por fazer isso.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Sim, eu realmente sou egoísta.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Fui egoísta ao fingir estar bem.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Egoísta ao fingir que não sabia quem deixava as rosas em minha porta.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Egoísta por querer apenas viver cada memória da maneira mais feliz que podia, sem de fato fazer o que minha alma ansiava.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Sem de fato amá-lo com todas as forças que ainda me restavam.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Se você estiver lendo está carta é porque não sobrevivi a cirurgia, mas acredite: eu juntei toda minha coragem para atravessar o oceano e tentar sobreviver, não por mim apenas, mas por você.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu queria sobreviver por você.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>E apenas por você.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Não se culpe.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Você foi a luz que clareou o mundo de sombras que me envolvia.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Desculpe não falar isso pessoalmente, mas se ainda não for tarde demais eu só queria dizer que te amo, Kim Jongdae.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Estarei observando seu sorriso de onde estiver, me certificando de que ele continue a fazer outras pessoas sorrirem também.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Por favor, cuide de Rooler por mim, ele pode ser manhoso às vezes, mas é o gato mais leal que alguém pode ter.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ps: me faça um favor e preencha o retrato vazio. A foto mais especial de todas ainda não está exposta como deveria.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Com todo amor que acumulei por mais de um ano, Kim Minseok.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Segurei aquelas palavras perto de meu peito, tentando não sufocar com a verdade que pulava de cada frase. Sim, nunca havia sido um amor unilateral. Eu havia sido amado de forma igual ou maior do que imaginara. E por mais que a confissão devesse me fazer sentir calafrios no estômago, eu apenas conseguia sentir o vazio de um nada, misturado com o desespero de nunca mais encarar seu rosto angelical, nem que fosse uma última vez.</p>
  <p>Meus olhos se desviaram para o retrato vazio na estante, tão diferente dos demais. Um excluído no meio de tantos.</p>
  <p><em>"Preencha o retrato vazio" </em>ele pedira. Mas não havia foto para fazê-lo.</p>
  <p>Uma brisa repentina adentrou a janela entreaberta, como se soubesse exatamente o que fazer, derrubando o papel de minhas mãos e virando-o para cima, fazendo com que a imagem de mim enquanto montava animado nosso boneco de neve se apresentasse como a brilhante lembrança que era.</p>
  <p>Uma lembrança nossa.</p>
  <p>Uma <em>lembrança</em> de Kim Minseok.</p>
  <p>Me levantei e caminhei até o porta retratos, sorrindo ao vê-lo ser preenchido com vida e memórias. Um aviso de que tudo foi real para mim; tudo foi real para ele.</p>
  <p>O cheiro familiar de rosas impregnou o lugar e, quando corri os olhos pela sala procurando o familiar vaso, vi a luz do sol banhar suas pétalas majestosamente.</p>
  <p><em>"Estarei observando seu sorriso de onde estiver"</em>, ele dissera.</p>
  <p>Ele prometera.</p>
  <p>Então eu sorri, deixei-me sorrir mesmo que estivesse quebrado, porque, naquele instante, eu sabia que ele me observava e que o que sentíamos era mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>